carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Engagement (1984)
Plot Overview Things are not looking good for Blake, and they get worse after the profile of him that appears in World Finance Magazine. The piece is pretty much a hatchet job and implicates Blake in rising hostilities in the region. Blake's only hope is to get an extension on his loan. Half of the loan is controlled by the banker Avril Dawson. If Dawson is willing to extend the loan, the other bankers will fall into line. Dawson remains non-committal, especially after reading that article. Besides, he needs to speak with the other bankers and will get back to Blake with a response. Krystle is the supportive wife during these troubling times for Blake. Dex confronts Steven over a message he got from Steven that all Lex-Dex business needs to be run through him first. Dex refuses to deal with Steven and cannot accept that he has been dumped by Alexis. Steven retorts that if he needs to exert his masculinity, then he should speak to Alexis since that is from whom the order came. Alexis is no mood to entertain Dex. Dex still has feelings for Alexis and gets her to succumb to his charms. But, that lasts only a moment. Once away from Dex's lips, Alexis let's him know that she is her own woman and controls with whom she will be intimate, and that does not include him. At least Dex still has Tracy. The only issue is that Tracy wants Dex to herself. Further, she does not want to work with Alexis. Alexis discovered that Tracy has a way of ingratiating herself with influential men and wants Tracy to prostitute herself out to Avril Dawson to get information regarding Blake's loans. Men have used women, so why cannot women do the same? Sammy Jo has returned to Denver. She arrives at the mansion unannounced and wants to see Danny. Even better, Sammy Jo wants to spend the weekend with Danny at La Mirage. Krystle doesn't think that it is a good idea and convinces Sammy Jo to spend the weekend at the mansion with Danny. Kirby tries once agree to meet with Alexis to kill her. Alexis refuses to deal with Kirby. Instead, she tries to convince Adam that Kirby is not mentally stable, but Adam wants his mother to butt out of his life. Blake gets bad news from Dawson, the loans will not be extended. If Blake is unable to come up with the $100 million, the banks will own Denver Carrington. Despite the bad news, Blake puts on a brave face at Fallon and Jeff's engagement party at La Mirage. Mark is still hanging around Denver. After playing tennis with Dex, he tries to blackmail Alexis to also be his lover and partner in all affairs. Alexis arrives to the party late after Mark's sexual advance and a run-in with Neal McVane in the parking lot. Alexis's lateness does not prevent her from having another moment with Krystle in the ladies room. Krystle mentions that Blake was not aware of a miscarriage. Alexis claims that Blake would not know anything unless there was a dollar sign before it. Speaking of dollar signs, Alexis does make Blake an offer. She will loan him $100 million, no strings attached for six months. If Blake is unable to pay back the loan in that time, she will own Denver Carrington. There is no way in hell Blake would make such a deal. Even though Alexis believes to be winning on all fronts, a problem arises. After Blake turns down Alexis's "generous" offer, a police officer arrives to tell Alexis that Mark has died. He fell from the terrace. The police do not know yet whether he jumped or he was pushed. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Hari Rhodes ... Taylor * James Karen ... Avril Dawson * Jonathan Goldsmith ... Sergeant Cooper * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Janet Brandt ... Mrs. Gordon * William Beckley ... Gerard * Carol Ann Henry ... Irene * Tom Ohmer ... Bennett * George Tobin ... Desk Clerk * Walter Cox ... Bellboy Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On April 18, 1984 ABC repeated the TV-movie "Charles and Diana: A Royal Romance" (1982). Production details * Shooting dates: from 13-Mar-1984 to 21-Mar-1984 * Deleted scene : Lieutenant Taylor comes to see Kirby. * Shortened scene : After Mark ends his conversation with Fallon, Dex informs him he can't play tennis with him. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby Dex : In Hong Kong, you called me a slut. Here, you dare to assume you can seal my life with a kiss. Well, nobody owns me, Dex. My mind and my body belong to me, and me alone. If you want ownership, why don't you go buy it on the street where you belong. * Alexis Carrington Colby Tracy : Men have used women for centuries, so why shouldn't it be our turn now.